Querido profesor Snape- Sevmione
by PauMaVe
Summary: Severus Snape,ahra director de Hogwarts. Esta enamorado de su ex-alumna Hermione Granger ahora profesora de pociones. Poco a poco se da cuenta de que tiene cierta atracción por el director.
1. Capitulo 1

_Narra Hermione_

Era un día normal, ya había pasado cuatro años de la batalla de hogwarts, voldemort estaba muerto y gracias al cielo todo el mundo mágico estaba más seguro.

Para mi sorpresa y la de muchos me dieron el empleo de profesora de pociones en hogwarts, ya que albus se había retirado para descansar de todo y había dejado a cargo de la dirección al profesor severus snape, por lo cual albus me llamo para contratarme.

A decir verdad me daba miedo tener a snape a cargo, en mi pasado como estudiante eran bastante tensas sus clases.  
También me daba algo de curiosidad desde el día que nagini mordió al profesor snape, sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, le dijo a harry que las llevara al pensadero y antes de que muriera lo salve con pociones y hechizos.

Harry me conto lo que habia visto, me daba algo de curiosidad por que el hombre guardaba tanto a su corazón de cualquier cosa, se que era un buen hombre, solo con un pasado oscuro, era el hombre malvado que termino siendo el hombre que amó mucho a una mujer al punto de proteger con su vida al hijo de ella

Se nota que amo con locura a lily potter.

Me di cuenta que estaba muy sumida a mis pensamientos y ya estaba en puerta del director, las escaleras estaban listas, lo que significaba que ya me estaban esperando.

Subí las escaleras, ahí estaba albus que me sonrió y me dio un abrazo, mientras que snape...

Bueno, era como el es siempre, con su mirada fría y rostro serio

-hermione, querida, cuanto tiempo!- dijo el hombre de la barba plateada

-muy bien profesor dumbledore, y he estado mejor desde que me recibí la buena noticia de trabajar aquí

-se que eres muy brillante y harás las cosas muy bien

-señorita granger- dijo snape tomándome de la mano en forma de saludo, y claro, con su tono frió

Sentí algo raro al tacto de nuestras pieles rozándose

Lo mire a los ojos

-profesor snape

-severus, dale las indicaciones a la señorita granger. Ya por unos asuntos pendientes, fue un gusto verte hermione-dijo albus

-igualmente profesor

Y desaprecio frente a nosotros

-muy bien señorita granger, sígame

Y obedecí a lo que dijo.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Narra Severus_

Después de un largo tiempo me volvía a encontrar con Hermione, si es raro llamarla por su nombre.  
Hace unos años me encontraba con una pequeña sabelotodo pero ahora, estaba una mujer muy hermosa, con vestido rojo dejando ver sus piernas y resaltando su trasero _**por Merlín Severus, que estás mirando?**_ Me regañe a mi mismo.

No solo era la belleza que me cautivaba, era su inteligencia, seguía siendo una sabelotodo. seguía con mi forma de ser amargada, no podía dejar ver que me gustaba, si. desde el año de la batalla de Hogwarts, claro está que Potter no vio eso cuando fue al pensadero porque modifique el recuerdo quitándole esa pequeña parte de mi vida, hubiera perturbado al muchacho.

Que Como Sucedió?

Pues, poco a poco me di cuenta, verla todos los días, sentir celos de la comadreja. Lo odiaba, Ymás cuando me di cuenta que engañaba a Hermione, a la pequeña le dolió muchísimo ya que estaban comprometidos, lo descubrió en su casa, cuando entro a la habitación lo vio a el y a otra mujer haciendo sus... Cosas. Me di cuenta de esto porque hasta en el profeta salió esa fea Noticia.

Caminaba serio, firme pero no tanto ya que mis piernas temblaban por quien tenía a mi lado ahora  
 **Que estás diciendo? Si solo te has enamorado de Lily, tu Corazón es de ella**.  
Tiene razón, solo la he amado a ella, aunque solo me amo como amigo, y como le dicen algunos muggles, me dejó en l _Friendzone_.

Entre a las mazmorras, donde era mi zona de trabajo y mi habitación.  
-Muy bien Granger, por aquí es su Espacio de trabajo, por allá están las estanterías con hierbas e ingredientes que utilizará en las pociones, y también los calderos.  
La guíe por otras dos habitaciones separadas por una pared y una puerta, las dos de color verde brillante, una cama inmensa, una de esas camas tenía el edredón de color rojo y en el centro tenía el escudo de Gryffindor.

-Como ve, está es su habitación, como lo ve en el edredón de la cama, el propio Albus lo escogió.  
Y en la otra habitación es la misma solo con un edredón verde oscuro con el escudo de Slytherin, y es mi habitación, ya que en la oficina del director no hay habitación, espero que no haya ningún problema con eso- Dije frío y algo sarcástico

-No, en absoluto.

-esta bien señorita Granger, la dejo sola para que pueda organizar sus prioridades, si me necesita estaré en mi despacho.  
Di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi nueva zona de trabajo, ella solo me quedo mirando, y a decir verdad me colocaba nervioso eso. **Pero claro Severus, siempre con la compostura.**


	3. Capitulo 3

_Narra Hermione_

Me encontraba en una habitación muy grande, con un baño, una cocina, una pequeña sala de estar.  
mi zona de trabajo estaba también llena de libros, una gran suerte para mi.  
Notaba diferente a Snape, estaba un poco más tenso de lo normal, y a decir verdad yo también lo estaba.  
Pasaron los días y los alumnos llegaron de sus vacaciones, me presenté y Snape anuncio que seria el nuevo director de Hogwarts, claro que a todos los alumnos les dio miedo, el profesor más temido del colegio ahora era director.  
Aveces sentía sus miradas en la mesa, yo lo miraba pero inmediatamente el veía a otro lado.  
Me parecía algo raro todo esto, me _sentía atraída por Snape?_ si era así creo que no importaba, uno no elige de quien enamorarse, pero también lo más posible es que Snape no compartía los mismos sentimientos que yo.  
Era un hombre inteligente, serió, y atractivo a mi parecer.  
-Señorita Granger  
Snape me saco de mis pensamientos  
-Digame profesor  
-La noto muy distraída, le pasa algo?  
La pregunta me sorprendió, desde cuándo Severus Snape le pregunta eso a la gente?  
-No es nada malo, asuntos personales, ya sabe.  
-Le parecería ir en la noche a mi despacho para una cena?  
-Esta bien profesor  
-Nos vemos a las 8  
Y se fue de ahí, que acababa de pasar? Snape invitándome a mi a una cena?  
Esta bien, esto no me lo esperaba, pero aún así estaba feliz porque hablaría con el. Solo compartíamos saludos pero de ahí no pasaba.  
El día paso algo rápido para mi fortuna porque de verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir al despacho de Snape.  
Me puse un vertido verde, muy Slytherin, unos tacones negros.  
Deje mi cabello lacio y suelto.  
Me maquille un poco y fui directo al despacho de Snape

 _Narra Severus_

Se me ocurrió la gran idea de invitar a granger a cenar, quería conocerla un poco mejor y estar cerca de ella.

Todo saldrá bien, me decía a mi mismo, no se si le diría sobre mis sentimientos porque tenía miedo de que me pudiera rechazar como una vez lo hizo Lily

Sentí que las escaleras en forma de caracol se movían, lo que significaba que ella ya había llegado, me levanté un poco nervioso, pero guarde compostura

Golpeo la puerta y yo fui de inmediato a resivirla.

-Profesor Snape  
Estaba Muy Hermosa, Y Muy Slytherin. **Calma Severus, calma**  
-Señorita Granger, como esta?  
-Muy bien- Me sonríe  
-Esta muy atractiva está noche  
 **Pero que acabas de decir Severus Snape, Merlín!**  
-Muchas gracias por el cumplido profesor  
-Siéntese por aquí  
Laguíe a la mesa que había preparado y con un movimiento la comida apareció y me senté frente de ella.

-Espero que le guste- Le sonrei

Ella al parecer le sorprendió el gesto que hice, ya que nunca sonrió.Comíamos juntos y ella y yo aveces nos miramos, hice una pregunta para romper el silencio

-Y Le Gusta El Empleo Que Ahora Tiene?  
-Si, Siempre Quise Trabajar Aquí, Anteriormente Trabajaba En El Ministerio Como Auror  
\- Felicitaciones, Señorita Granger, Para Ser Joven Tiene Mucha Experiencia  
-Profesor Snape, le puedo decir algo?

-Por supuesto Miss Granger.

-Le admiro mucho. Usted siempre a sido mi ejemplo a seguir.

-Me alaga señorita Granger.

Ella sonrió, igual que yo.

Seguimos hablando de varias cosas, su vida, la mía, nuestras cosas en común. No hablaba así con alguien desde hace mucho tiempo. Cada vez ella me impresionaba mas con sus argumentos, me estaba enamorando mas de ella.

-Creo que hemos llegado al punto que ya no es necesario la formalidad. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Igual tu puedes llamarme por mi nombre.- Me devuelve la sonrisa.

Seguimos charlando un poco mas. luego los dos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Esta noche sera una de las mas recordadas en mi vida


	4. Capitulo 4

_Narra Hermione_

Habíamos llegado a las mazmorras, Severus me abrió la puerta y yo me había enredado con su túnica y sentí que me iba para el suelo  
Severus tiene unos reflejos muy buenos y logro cogerme de la cintura, estábamos muy cerca, un pequeño movimiento más y nuestros labios se podrían tocar.  
-Gracias por no dejarme caer- le dije mirándolo a sus ojos negros  
-Nunca te dejaria caer.  
Seguíamos en la misma posición.  
El se iba acercando  
-Ya besense de una vez!  
Dijo un cuadro cerca de nosotros, lo que hizo fue arruinar el momento entre los dos.  
-Vamos a dormir- dijo Severus con algo de, decepción?  
-Está bien  
Creo que era lo que más detestaba del mundo mágico, los cuadrados parlantes.  
Fui a mi habitación  
-que descanses Hermione  
-igual Severus

Y se fue a su habitación, estaba frustrada, por que me tenía que salir todo?  
Me fui al baño a darme una ducha para despejarme de todo, tenía algo de rabia.  
Hice un movimiento con mi varita y me puse el pijama.  
Me acosté en la cama e intenté dormir

 _Narra Severus_

He Tenido Tanto Tiempo Esperando El Momento Para Probar Sus Labios, Y Al Tener La Oportunidad Pasa Esto, Podría Tener Más Mala Suerte? Merlín! Esto Era Demasiado Frustrante.  
Me Cambié E Intenté Dormir.

Eran Las 3 AM, Y No Podía Dormir, No Dejaba De Pensar Lo Pasado Hace Unas Horas.  
Me Levanté A La Biblioteca De Las Mazmorras.  
- _Lumus_ \- Susurré

Tenía que pasar por la habitación de Hermione, lo cual me daba miedo a que se despertara.  
Hice el menos ruido posible, la mire un momento, se veía hermosa durmiendo, estaba relajada, serena.  
Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente  
-No sabes cuantas cosas me encantaría decirte  
susurré eso y me fui a la biblioteca. Miraba libro tras libro en busca de algo interesante para esta noche.  
Encontré uno, era de la historia de Hogwarts, ya lo había leído pero necesitaba algo que me distraerá.  
Vi que alguien se acercaba con su varita iluminada, con una pijama que la Hacía ver muy sexy.

 **Severus Comportate** , otra vez me volví a regañar.

Era Hermione quien se acercaba


	5. Capitulo 5

_Narra Hermione_

Me levante de mi habitación ya que no había podido conciliar el sueño, escuche algo que Severus me había dicho, no escuche muy bien pero solo entendí te amo.

Lo vi sentado en una silla, con un libro en su mano y con la otra tenia su varita con una pequeña luz encendida.

-Severus, veo que tampoco es capaz de conciliar el sueño

-Como lo ve hermione, tiene razón.

Me Senté a su lado.

-Y que lees?

El me mostró la portada del libro

-Muy buena elección.

El solo asintió sin dejar de ver el libro

-Severus- dije con un tono mas... Sensual?

-dime Hermione- me miro

-Escuche algo que dijiste hace un momento en mi habitación

Note que se puso un poco mas tenso, y algo rojo? Severus Snape estaba rojo?

-Ah- solo se limito a responder eso

Tome su mano y me acerque a el con algo de vergüenza pero con mucha valentía, por algo era Gryffindor, y lo bese, el no movía su cuerpo, ni estaba tenso, solo siguió el beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban y lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

Me aleje un poco y severus me miro, estábamos avergonzados, yo solo fui a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, que acababa de hacer? Deje a severus ahí sentado en estado de shock.

Cerre los ojos me quede profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté solo me limite a bañarme, vestirme y organizar el cuarto, después de eso me dirigí al gran comedor.

Me sente mirando a la puerta, esperando si severus venia, y efectivamente entro. Lo note serio como siempre y se hizo a mi lado.

-Tenemos que hablar

-Buenas días Severus-Dije sarcástica

-Enserio Granger, hablo enserio

-Esta bien, cuando?

\- Hoy en la noche, en las mazmorras

-A las 8

-Esta bien Hermione, por cierto, gracias por... El beso

Sonreí por el comentario

-No hay porque agradecer profesor

El día transcurrió normal, alumnos por aquí y por allá, solo que me tenia muy pensativa por el tema de Severus, me pregunto que sentirá Severus por mi? Osea, un amor pasajero o uno verdadero, ojala hoy pueda averiguar eso


	6. Capitulo 6

_Narra Severus_

Lo de la noche anterior fue... Una de las mejores de mi vida, después de tanto tiempo esperando esto y el día había llegado, le dije que tendríamos que hablar porque necesitaba saber si me quería de verdad o solo jugaba conmigo.  
El silencio en la oficina me llenaba de paz, nadie podría interrumpir mis pensamientos o arrunar la felicidad que sentía y que a la vez me hacia sentir triste.  
Y si solo jugaba conmigo? Que haría? Yo no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar, no otra vez. Con Lily sufrí mucho, y más cuando me di cuenta que había fallecido, me sentí culpable por su muerte. Aunque la verdad es que ellos confiaron en la persona equivocada, igual que yo.  
Vi que alguien apareció en la oficina. Era el hombre de barba plateada, me miraba con una sonrisa  
-buenas tardes Severus  
-profesor Dumbledore  
-veo que estas algo triste, y se el motivo de ello  
me quedé callado y mirando para otro lado, siempre siendo igual de sabio y en este momento me alegraba verlo porque me daría un consejo  
-mira severus, se que te enamoraste solo una vez en tu vida, y quiero pedirte que no te de miedo volver amar. Amar es una de las mejores capacidades de los muggles y magos, eso nos ayuda hacer mejor persona, a descubrir nuevos sentimientos en nosotros, a sufrir y reír de verdad.  
Yo iba hablar pero el me interrumpió  
-se a lo que tienes miedo y créeme, _**ella es la persona correcta para ti**_ Severus, _mucha suerte_  
y desapareció. Ya se lo que tendría que hacer está noche.  
No tenía algo mejor que hacer, así que saque mi varita, cerré los ojos y dije  
- _Expecto patronum_  
y de la varita salió un hilo patleado y azulado, que formaba... _Una nutria_? Por que? Mi patronum tenía forma de _cierva_ , como la de Lily.  
Cual es el patronum de Hermione?  
Tengo que preguntarle. A que se debía el cambio de mi patronus?


	7. Capitulo 7

_Narra Hermione_

Ya eran las ocho y me dirigía a las mazmorras, donde vería a severus.  
Entre a mi sitio de trabajo, para dirigirme a mi habitación, ahí encontré a severus sentado en una silla.  
-Hola Sev

-Hola Hermione, que tal tu día?

-Muy bien  
el me hizo una seña para que me sentará y así lo hice

-De que tenemos que hablar?

-Mira Hermione  
Cerro los ojos y siguió hablando

-Por qué lo hiciste?

-El que?

-Lo de anoche

-Porque quise  
mire a otro lado nerviosa, me levanto y severus me imitó

-Y por que lo quisiste?-dijo abrazándome la cintura

-Porque... Me gustas

El sonrió y dijo

-Y eso por que? Soy 20 años mayor que tú,agregándole que no soy atractivo y además soy el más amargado en este colegio-su tono de voz era divertido

-Sev, para mis ojos eres el hombre más guapo que han conocido, eres inteligente, serio, un caballero y lo de la edad no me importa.

-Me puedes mostrar tu patronum?  
La pregunta me sorprendió, pero me alejé de Severus, saque mi varita y dije

- _Expecto patronum_  
y de los hilos plateados y azulados salió una nutria.  
Severus no dejaba de sonreír, que traerá en manos?

-Sabes algo? Mi patronum cambió  
saco su varita y dijo

- _Expecto patronum_  
y de su varita también salió una nutria, me sorprendió mucho esto

-Hermione  
se acercó a mi otra vez abrazarme

-severus, _me gustas_

-tu también _me gustas_.  
Puso sus manos en mi rostro y dijo

-me permite?  
Yo sonreí y asentí  
nos besamos, cada vez que lo hacíamos me sentía en el cielo, me sentía completa al estar a su lado, era el hombre indicado mi.

-no sabes cuanto esperado esto linda  
y me abrazo muy fuerte, a lo que yo también lo hice.

Este hombre era con el que quería pasar el resto de mis días


	8. Capitulo 8

Narra Severus

Y después de días y meses esperando por fin probé sus labios y supe de verdad a quien pertenecía mi corazón con ese cambio de patronus.

Había dejado a Lily en el pasado para dejar a mi presente a Hermione, mi niña.

-En que piensas Sev?-

-En el cambio del patronus pequeña

-Es raro eso?

-No entiendes muy bien por que cambio verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza, yo sonreí

-Pues te explicaré mi pequeña sabelotodo, como sabrás mi patronus antes era una cierva, igual a la de Lily, lo que significaba que mi corazón era de ella, cuando un patronum cambia como este caso, significa que deje de amar a Lily y mi corazón te pertenece.

Ella sonrió

-Sev?

-Dime

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo algo nerviosa

-Claro

-Como te enamoraste de mi?

Pense un momento

-Pues no lo se, eso pasó cuando menos lo esperé. Sentía algo de admiración hacia ti, y aveces me sentía nervioso al estar cerca tuyo y cosas así. Tiempo después me di cuenta lo que sentía

estábamos en su cama, yo la abrazaba de la cintura

-Yo sentía algo similar, me preguntaba por que eras así, tan serio y frío. Siempre esa curiosidad.

-La verdad es que soy así porque me da miedo que alguien me lastime, por eso me llaman el murciélago de las mazmorras, pero sabes? Contigo es diferente, nunca me sentí tan feliz.

Ella me beso

-pequeña- interrumpí-

-Dime Sev

-No soy una persona cariñosa y lo sabes, tratare de ser lo mejor posible. Pero si alguna vez me ves serio o frió contigo ya sabes porque

-Lo se Sev, pero así me enamore de ti sabes? Eres mi prototipo de hombre perfecto

Ella era muy tierna, con tal razón mi corazón la escogió a ella


	9. Capitulo 9

_Narra Hermione_

HabIan pasado meses entre un tipo de relación que teníamos Severus y yo.

No era fácil, como en toda relación, tenía que aguantar su mal genio y calmarlo pero no había problema, yo lo amo así, tal como es.

Salia de mis clases, tenia cierto cariño a ciertos alumnos de Gryffindor.y los alumnos de Slytherin se comportaban muy bien, ya que severus les había amenazado con que si me trataban mal los mandaría al bosque prohibido con hagrid de castigo, y le quitaría 100 puntos a Slytherin, ya que un alumno de Slytherin y yo tuvimos ciertos inconvenientes.

* _flashback_

Entre al aula de clases, los alumnos me estaban esperando allí

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tarde señorita granger

Visualice la puerta la cual estaba abierta y un estudiante de slytherin estaba afuera  
me acerque a el

-Señor Miranda, por que no ha entrado a la clase?

-porque no quiero- dijo enojado

-entre

Severus, paso y nuestras miradas se cruzaron

-no voy hacerle caso a una maldita sangre sucia

Severus escuchó y sus talones giraron a donde estabamos

-veo señor Miranda que no sabe respetar a sus superiores, tendrá un castigo el sábado desde las 8:00am, para que aprenda a respetar, ahora pídale perdón a miss Granger

-Perdón- susurro con furioso

-100 puntos menos para Slytherin por su falta de respeto, acompañame a mi oficina.

El muchacho se fue furioso, bien se lo merecía.

El se adelanto a la oficina  
Severus me abrazo por la cintura y me susurro al oído

-No dejaré que nadie te insulte o te dañe. Sobre mi cadáver

-Te amo Sev, ahora ve que tienes un alumno por castigar  
me sonrió y se fue con el muchacho

* _fin del flashback_

Como siempre mi Sev tan protector, quien lo diría no? Nadie conoce ese lado del. Su lado amoroso, protector, celoso, alegre. Solo yo soy la afortunada de verlo de esa forma.  
Y así como es el lo amo.


	10. Capitulo 10

_Narra Severus_

Hermione me tenía muy enamorado, nunca me senti asi. Amado, feliz de por fin haber encontrado el amor. No como Lily, ella solo fue una ilusión, un amor de infancia que nunca tuvo frutos.  
Yo quería dar el próximo paso, se que hermione era virgen porque me lo había contado. No estaba preparada con Weasley, y el para calmar sus ansias de sexo recurrió a una mujer cualquiera para llevársela a la cama, poco hombre, _como engañar y destruir de tal forma a una pequeña que lo amaba_? Era un mounstruo, y si se vuelve acercar a mi hermione no responderé por mi reacción. Lo odio.  
Yo quería que su primera vez fuera especial, que la recordará siempre de una forma linda y con cariño.  
Había preparado mi habitación con unas rosas y velas que las adornaban, acompañadas de una cena que tenía preparada para está noche.  
Solo espero que le guste.  
Escuché la puerta abrirse y fui saludarla

-Hola pequeña-la abracé

-Hola Sev, que tal tu día?

-Igual que siempre, tenía ganas de verte, pensándote todo el día

-Estas muy cariñoso hoy Sev, que planeas?

Me estaba descubriendo.

-Ven, comamos.  
La guíe a su habitación y la hice sentar en una silla y yo mientras agite mi varita y la comida apareció.  
La veía feliz, radeante como todos los días, ya entendí porque me enamoré tanto de esa pequeña niña sabelotodo.

Además de hermosa era muy inteligente, buena persona, y con una muy buena pasiencia ya que cualquiera no puede con este  
murciélago.

Después de comer, saque una venda de mi bolsillo y me puse detrás de  
ellas

-Que pasa sev?

-Quedate quieta amor, te pondré está venda en los ojos.  
-Para que?

-ya lo verás en unos momentos  
Hermione accedió y ya la tenía con los ojos vendados. La hice caminar a mi habitación, y cuando la tenía en frente de mi cama le quite la venda.  
La reacción de ella fue de felicidad y sorpresa claro, pero se veía hermosa.

-Por Merlín! Sev, esto es hermoso

-Te sientes preparada esta noche amor?

-Claro que si

-Prometo no lastimarte, quiero que disfrutes y te sientas feliz

-Se que así será sev, te amo

-Y yo a ti mi amor  
la bese, fue un beso tierno pero profundo, íbamos quitando cada prenda del otro las cuales salieron lanzadas en algún lugar de la habitación.

Se que esto era demasiado muggle pero se que a ella le gusta de está forma. Y decir verdad a mi también, la podría sentir mas.

Saque su blusa y sus sostén, mientras que ella trataba de quitar mi camiseta.  
Quedamos desnudos de la cintura para arriba, así que le quite los pantalones y su ropa interior a lo que ella me imitó.

-Eres hermosa, sabes? Gracias por escogerme a mi.

-Se que eres el indicado Severus.

Nos seguimos besando hasta que la tumbe a la cama de forma suave.  
Comencé a acariciar todo su cuerpo, y ella me respondía con un gemido, eran hermosos, tiernos.

A lo que yo a escuchar el primer gemido sentí que algo en mi entrepierna se ponía duró.

-Estas lista pequeña?

-Si Sev.

Seguía la parte más difícil, no quería lastimarla.

Ella abrió sus piernas para darme paso.

-Esto te dolerá un poco, si no aguantas solo puedes decírmelo  
-esta bien- dijo agitada-  
me dirigí a su entrada y siendo lo más delicado posible la penetre.  
Ella soltó un gemido de dolor, sus uñas las enterró mi espalda que en  
ese momento no importaba.

-te duele mucho?

-solo un poco amor

empecé a moverme lento para que su cuerpo de acostumbrara al intruso que tenía.  
Ella gemía y yo también.

-te... Amo sev- decia agitada

-no sabes cuanto te esperado hermione, eres lo mejor que me me ha pasado.

Ella aruñaba mi espalda y yo empuñaba mis manos porque estaba perdiendo la cabeza

-nunca te dejare ir, te protegeré con mi vida de cualquier cosa

-a tu lado he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida severus

-te... Amo  
yo solté un gruñido y ella un grito ahogado.

Los dos habíamos llegado al cielo y sentí que en mi intimidad había un liquido blanco

-eres el mejor Sev

-gracias por todo amor  
nos abrazamos y quedamos profundamente dormidos


	11. Capitulo 11

_Narra Hermione_

Abrí mis ojos con algo de pereza, lo ví. Estaba hermoso, sus ojos estaban cerrado y completamente desnudo. Estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente y se veía hermoso cuando estaba completamente relajado.

Mire su pecho desnudo, tenia muchas cicatrices, seguramente por la guerra y el señor tenebroso.  
Acaricie esas cicatrices y sev soltó un gemido  
-hmmm  
-sev, despierta.  
-quedemonos otros 5 minutos  
-amor tenemos que trabajar  
-suspiró- está bien  
se levantó perezoso, y se fue al baño.  
-puedo ir contigo?-hago pucheros-  
el sonrió  
-ven aquí pequeña  
le devuelvo la sonrisa y voy con el.  
Creo que no debo dar detalles solo que fue la primera vez en el día que me hizo el amor.

Al final nos vestimos pero Severus me decía que no diera clases. Le aclaré que era el director y que tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones.  
Y se fue algo aburrido. Nos despedimos con un beso y me dirigí al salón de clase.

 _Narra severus_

Estaba en mi oficina, habían pasado unas 4 horas y me la pasaba llendo por los pasillos observando que todo fuera bien con los alumnos.  
Era otro cambio de clase y me dirigí al salon de pociones.  
Cuando entre al salon una cabellera peliroja estaba frente a la castaña.  
Hermione tenía el seño fruncido y estúpido de Waesley la tenía del brazo con una sonrisa malvada.  
-Weasley, se puede saber que está haciendo con miss gGanger?  
-nada que le interese Snape  
me acerque a el furioso y lo tome del cuello de su camisa  
-a Ver weasley, con que quiere lastimarla más no? Pues esto fue lo que sintió ella cuando usted callo tan bajo y la daño  
lo miré a los ojos y saque mi varita  
- _sectumsempra!_  
Dije y del cuerpo de Weasley comenzó a salir líquido rojo por todas partes  
-no se meta con ella, no dejare que la vuelva a lastimar.  
El me miro aterrorizado  
-me vengare de ustedes  
-sobre mi cadáver Weasley  
- _avada kedavra!_  
Y de la varita de el salio un rayo verde  
- _protego._  
Y esquive el hechizo.

-bien hecho Weasley, vuelvalo hacer y se llevara un boleto directo a azkaban

-volvere por usted profesor

Y se fue


	12. Capitulo 12

Narra Hermione

Estaba en shock, que acababa de pasar? Por que Ronald vino a molestarme? Y lo mas importante por que tirarle esa maldición a severus?

-Pequeña, estas bien?- dijo Severus

-yo si, pero tu? No te hizo nada?

-claro que no, pero no quiero que te pase nada, y más con ese loco suelto

El me abrazo, oculto su cara en mi cuello

-no dejaré que te haga nada.

-y yo no dejare que ese te lastime

Severus beso mis labios, y cuando abrimos nuestros ojos estábamos siendo observados por todos los alumnos de primero.

Las mejillas del príncipe mestizo tornaron color rosados y las mías también.

-que están esperando? Una invitación para entrar o que? Entren- dijo Severus enojado

Y los alumnos tomaron asiento asustados y callados

-Hablaremos después miss granger

Beso mi mejilla y se fue. Los alumnos lo miraban cuando cerro la puerta de golpe.

-Perdón por ese pequeño accidente pequeños. Ahora empecemos la clase

Estaba anotando algo en la pizarra cuando una alumna de Gryffindor me llamo

-Miss granger?

-Que pasa alejandra?

-usted y el profesor Snape hacen una bonita pareja

Me causo ternura que esa pequeña dijera eso

-muchas gracias Alejandra- sonrio-

Ella me devuelve la sonrisa, ahora nuestra relación era publica por así decirlo

Pasaron dos horas y ya era hora de irme a las mazmorras, esta vez sev fue por mi para que nos fuéramos juntos.

-pequeña- me abrazo

-hola Sev, que tal tu día?

-sin lo de Weasley todo bien amor, nos vamos?

-claro

Lo tome del brazo y aparecimos en las mazmorras

-has estado muy preocupado verdad Sev?

-claro pequeña, a violado la seguridad del castillo, intento matarme y hacerte daño

-y que haremos Sev?

-proteger el castillo claro, y demandarlo por sus actos. Si no lo meten a azkaban por lo menos tendrá una orden de alejamiento y si no llega a cumplir esa orden, le llegara su hora de pagar

-tengo miedo Sev, no quiero que te pase nada

Lo abraze

-no me pasara nada pequeña, vamos a dormir, si?

-claro

Nos desvestimos y nos pusimos la pijama

Me acosté a su lado, protegida, así me hacia sentir Sev.

Protegida y amada, como nunca nadie me había hecho sentir


	13. Capitulo 13

Narra Severus

Me desperte con una Hermione desnuda enfrente a mi, intente recordar imágenes en mi cabeza y veía que la cogí a mitad de la noche a quitarle toda la ropa. Gemidos, respiraciones, gritos reprimidos, fue una linda noche, la tenia abrazada y ella estaba con su espalda desnuda en frente mio, recordé que hoy era sábado, entonces no la despertaría de su sueño. Me levante y me dirigí al baño y me coloque mis típicas prendas negras que tanto me gustaban .

Fui a prepararle el desayuno, raro de mi, no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar mis sentimientos y menos dar este tipo de detalles. Pero era mi hermione, ella me hacia suspirar, me hacia tener ganas de querer mas, de ser feliz. Me cautivaba todo de ella, era mi pequeña hermosa sabelotodo.

Hice aparecer una rosa y la coloque en la bandeja donde estaba el desayuno.

Fui a mi cama y vi que seguía dormida, a lo que comencé a besarla lento, y ella me siguió el beso

-vuelve a la cama amor

-espera pequeña, no seas tan impaciente- le sonreí

agite mi varita y la comida fue hacia nosotros, Hermione miraba la bandeja sorprendida y feliz.

-amo estos hermosos detalles sev, se que son pequeños pero no te imaginas cuanto los aprecio

Pasaron unas horas y hermione dijo que iría a hosmade ya que quedó con verse con Potter, espero que no le llegue hacer nada a mi Hermione, no me importaría a si fuera el hijo de Lily, pero no quiero que nadie lastime a mi pequeña.

Por mientras iré a aclarar unos asuntos con el ministerio de magia.

Narra hermione

Me encontraría con Harry en las tres escobas, hace mucho que no veía a mi mejor amigo, como se había vuelto auror y yo siendo profesora no nos quedaba mucho tiempo para vernos.

Cuando entre al local miraba las mesas y visualize un castaño con ojos verdes y lentes que me miraba con una sonrisa, me dirigí hacía el.

-Herms

-Harry, tanto tiempo sin verte

el me abrazo-como has estado, que tal tu trabajo como profesora?

-muy bien Harry, a excepción de un pelirrojo que fue a buscarme

-Ron...- dijo enojado- le dije que no fuera a buscarte, cuándo llegó estaba enojado y tenía sangre en su ropa, no me quiso explicar lo que pasó

-es que... Se dió cuenta que estoy con alguien Harry

-quien es Herms?

-es... Severus

-wow, me sorprende mucho que se hallan enamorado pero sabes que te apoyo, en cuestiones del corazón nadie manda Herms

-gracias Harry

-el te hace feliz? Es bueno contigo?

-no te imaginas Harry, el es mejor, nunca nadie me hizo tan feliz

-me alegro mucho por ustedes herms, entonces sígueme contando

-Ron estaba enojado y dijo que yo soy solo de el, parecía un loco. Entonces sev apareció y le dijo que se alejará de nosotros, le lanzó un sectusempra.

Harry me miraba atento

-y ron le respondió con un avada kedavra

los ojos de harry se abrieron y en su boca se podría ver que formó en forma de o

-que por suerte lo esquivo, y lo amenazó de mandarlo azkaban y el se fue

-pero que estúpido es Ron, interponerse en su felicidad. Faltaba más

-lo se Harry, espero que todo este bien

-y como esta el profesor Snape?

-enojado y preocupado con nosotros

-se que el va hacer lo correcto Herms, si te ama como lo dices te protegerá de todo.

Entre charlas y más charlas se nos hizo tarde y Harry me acompaño al

colegio y nos topamos con severus

-Hermione, me tenías preocupado, donde estabas?

-con Harry, solo que se nos hizo tarde, lo siento

-profesor Snape-Dice harry

-Potter- responde serio

-me acompaño porque estaba tarde

-gracias por ese detalle Potter

-es mi deber protegerla, como usted profesor

-créame Potter que la cuido más que a mi vida

-eso me alegra profesor Snape.

Los hombres que más me protegían estaban algo celosos uno del otro pero le aclaré a Harry que me cuidaba demasíado.

Harry se fue, severus y yo estábamos en las mazmorras

-que hiciste hoy Sev?

-fui al ministerio de magia pequeña

-y por que Sev?

-te alegrará escuchar esto pequeña, el estúpido de Waesley no nos molestara más


	14. Capitulo 14

_Narra Severus_

-Como lo escuchaste pequeña, nos dejara en paz

-por qué?

-lo he demandado y claro que no le metería tan rápido azkaban, pero pusieron una orden de alejamiento, abra aurores en el colegio para protegernos, y si se llega acercar se irá definitivamente a azkaban

-me alegra mucho escuchar esto Sev-  
ella me abrazo con una enorme sonrisa.

-te dije que te protegería pequeña, ese imbécil no se acercara a nosotros

-gracias por protegerme Sev

la mire a los ojos, estaban llenos de brillo por la alegría que tenía, amaba ver a mi pequeña así

-como la pasaste hoy con Potter?

-muy bien, le conté del ataque de ron y de nuestra relación

-y como se lo tomo?

-muy bien, me dijo que me apoyaba y lo único que quería era que fuera felíz

-y lo eres pequeña?

-claro que si Sev, eres el mejor, aveces me preguntó como hice para  
vivir sin ti.

Sus palabras me llenaban de amor, ella le gustaba estar a mi lado y para mi era un honor.

-Potter te quiere mucho verdad?

-es como el hermano que nunca tuve Sev, entonces es un si

-me alegra que te quiera y te proteja

-pero nadie me protege como tú  
Hermione podría ser más tierna?

-y que tal con el inconveniente con los de primero?

-bien, Alejandra Luque de Gryffindor dijo que hacíamos bonita pareja

-y tiene la razón pequeña

-Sev?

-dime

-eso quiere decir que nuestra relación es "pública"

-por mi no hay ningún problema amor, me gustaría mostrarle al mundo que eres mía

-te amo Sev

-yo te amo más pequeña

nos fuimos a la cama, mañana sería un día de descanso pero el lunes llegarán los aurores listos para protegernos a nosotros y a los alumnos del colegio.  
Dormir a su lado me llenaba de paz y seguridad, me preguntó si Hermione sentirá lo mismo.  
Cerré los ojos y me quedé profundamente dormido abrazando a Hermione


	15. Capitulo 15

Narra Hermione

Nuestro fin de semana fue relajante,

califique algún que otro exámen y alguna posición.

Nos la pasamos leyendo y paseando por el castillo.

Ya era lunes y hoy conoceríamos a los aurores encargados de cuidar el colegio.

Ya estaba lista, ahora solo quedaba despertar al murciélago de las mazmorras

-sev

Acaricié su espalda desnuda

-mmh?

-levántate amor, tenemos que trabajar

-ven para aca, soy el director

-hoy vienen los aurores, o no quieres que ron vuelva

Se paró de la cama inmediatamente

-tienes razón pequeña, disculpa

Sonreí y espere que se alistara para que nos fuéramos de inmediato a la oficina del director.

La gárgola nos miró y dijo

-contraseña?

-los libros liberan-dijo severus

Subimos a la gárgola y esperamos un momento a que llegarán los aurores.

-ya deberían haber llegado-dijo severus enojado

-tranquila sev, no tardan en llegar

Lo abrace para que se le quitara su enojo.

Los aurores ya estaban aquí junto el abogado de severus

-Señor Snape, señorita Granger-dijo un hombre desconocido

-señor bouvier- le dijo severus

-señorita granger, para servirle. Soy Sebastien Bouvier

-Hermione Granger, gracias por su ayuda señor Bouvier

Era un hombre igual de alto que severus, su cabello era de color café claro y tenía barba, usaba anteojos y estaba muy formal

-te venido aquí para mostrarle quienes serán sus nuevos aurores-dijo el señor bouvier

Ví a un rostro conocido, era Harry! El sonrió al verme y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Habían 20 hombres que cuidarían el interior y exterior de Hogwarts, no presté mucha atención a lo que decían, cuando termino de hablar fui abrazar a Harry con una sonrisa en la cara

-me alegra que me acompañarás Harry

-cuidare mucho de ustedes Hermione, lo prometo.

Los autores fueron a su lugar y nosotros fuimos al comedor, y Severus debía decirle a los alumnos de los aurores.

Cuando llegamos todos estaban charlando, risas y gritos por todo el lugar.

-silencio-dijo sev

De inmediato todos los alumnos pusieron atención

-buenas días alumnos, hoy vengo a informar de algo bueno para todos.

Hizo una pausa

-como sabrán, alguien se ha colado a hogwarts he intento hacerle daño a miss granger. El se fue del colegio pero no sabremos cuando volverá. Por lo que decidí agregar aurores al rededor del colegio por la seguridad de todos

Subió su tono de voz

-si ustedes llegan a ver a Ronald Weasley en el colegio de inmediato acudan a un autor. Y cualquier que ayude a Weasley a entrar al colegio será expulsado definitivamente.

Se calmó un poco

-ahora, coman

Y todos en silencio empezaron a comer


	16. Capitulo 16

Había pasado unos meses desde que los aurores habian entrado a hogwarts, todo estaba seguro,.

Todos estaban felices y seguros, en especial nuestros dos tortolitos, pero claro está, no todos están así.

En especial Ronald Weasley que había conseguido colarse en el colegio de nuevo y robar un cabello de

Hermione.

Había entrado un nuevo profesor para las artes oscuras, era draco Malfoy, el ex mortífago ahijado de Severus.

Ahora no se encontraba el mismo Draco orgulloso de los sangre pura, el que humillaba a todo.

Ahora vemos a un Draco arrepentido de todo en la oficina del director junto a Severus y Hermione.

-bienvenido de nuevo Draco- dice severus con su tono desinteresado y frio

-muchas gracias padrino-dice el rubio

-ojala todo te salga muy bien draco- la castaña lo saluda

-gracias Hermione, podemos hablar a solas?

-Por supuesto

Severus y Hermione se miran algo extrañados pero la castaña se dirige a al patio de Gryffindor.

-como has estado hermione?

-muy bien

-y como te trata mi padrino?

-es el mejor draco- dice feliz

-me alegra mucho que mi padrino este feliz Hermione, aunque no sonríe se nota que está muy feliz. Nunca nadie llegó amarlo

-creeme Draco, que lo amo más que nadie.

-me alegro por ustedes Hermione. Pero no vine para hablar sobre su relación

Calla un momento y mira a hermione a los ojos

-vengo a pedirte disculpas, se que cuando estábamos aquí como estudiantes fui muy malo con ustedes y a ti te llame sangre sucia. Era un niño que no miraba el grado de sus actos y se que llegaron a odiarme. Ya ni soy ese draco pesado de hace unos años, he visto mis errores y creeme que no seré más un pendejo

hermione se sorprendió mucho de las palabras del rubio, pero ella no era nadie para juzgarlo y se alegraba mucho que fuera una nueva persona

-me alegra mucho que te hallas dado cuenta de sus equivocaciones, y claro que te disculpo.

El la abraza

-espero que nos llevemos bien

-estoy segura que si Draco.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera no había nadie exepto un pelirrojo planeando cosas muy malas.

Estaba en su habitación con un libro, revisando los ingredientes para hacer una posion multijugos.

Observo que tenía todos los ingredientes y los consiguió en el aula de posiciones

-les dije que me vengaria- decia Ron con una sonrisa malévola.

El había cogido la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y se había colado en Hogwarts en la noche y cogió los ingredientes para la posion, unos cabellos de Hermione y también había escuchado una conversación que el sábado hermione saldría del colegio, lo que significaba que podría hacerse pasar por ella y hacer sufrir a Snape y a ella.

Había llegado el sábado, hermione se alistado para ir con Harry a Hosmade, a divertirse un poco.

-nos vemos al rato Sev

-cuidate mucho Hermione

Severus miro a los ojos a Harry

-cuidela mucho Potter- dice desafiante

-claro que si profesor snape- dice harry serio.

Ellos se fueron camino a hosmade mientras que el pelirrojo se encontraba como hermione en el castillo, también bebió una posion para que su voz sonara afeminada.

Cuando llego al baño de prefectos. Se quito la capa de invisibilidad y la guardo en uno de los baños.

Y fue por el castillo en busca de problemas

-Hermione

Ron miró atrás y se encontró con Malfoy, se iba a divertir con el...

Madre Mía El Salseo Que Se Viene No Es Normal 7-7


	17. Capitulo 17

-Dime Draco- dice en tono seductor

a Draco le pareció raro

-podemos hablé de algo, es que necesito un consejo

-claro, sígueme

Ron sabía dónde vivía hermione con snape así que lo guío a la habitación de ella.

Lo hizo sentar y quedaron frente a frente

-cuentame que pasa Draco- dijo imitando la voz de Hermione a la perfección

-mira, es que me gusta alguien... Y como tú eres mujer me podrías ayudar

-claro Draco, y como es ella?

-es una mujer muy inteligente y pues bueno... Ella me tiene enamorado desde tiempos en el que estudiabamos y yo era muy cruel con todos y pues, yo la molestaba porque me gustaba verla enojar.

Draco se acerco mas a ron

-oh Draco, y se podría saber quien es?

La miro a los ojos

-se que estás con mi padrino Hermione pero me gustas

Ron se lanzó sobre el y lo beso, no importaba si era hombre, lo único que quería es hacer sufrir a Snape

Draco y Ron se acostaron en la cama de Hermione mientras que ron le quitaba la camisa a draco.

Mientras que Severus iba a su cuarto a descansar y los descubrió.

Severus sintió como el mundo se le venía ensima, como hermione le pudo hacer esto? Pensaba el

-Hermione, veo que regreso más antes de lo debido

Dice Severus en su tono frío y sarcástico mientras que por dentro se estaba muriendo

-padrino, puedo explicarlo-dice Draco levantándose de la cama y acomodándose la camisa

-no hay nada que explicar, ahora largo los dos

Ron miró abajo y noto que su piel se

movía, no tuvo tiempo de ir al baño, solo corrió fuera del castillo sin que lo viera nadie, el se fue del lugar sin dejar rastro

Ya era de noche, Harry y Hermione iban de regreso a Hogwarts, caminaban mientras reían y hablaban.

Cuando llegaron se despidieron y hermione se dirigió a las mazmorras y severus la estaba esperando en la entrada.

Hermione lo abrazo por la espalda y severus se alejó de ella

-veo que al fin regreso- dice serio

-que mosca te pico Sev?

-que, que mosca me pico Hermione?

Subió su tono de voz

-tiene el descaro de decir eso Hermione!?

-cálmate severus, no se de que hablas

-casi te acuestas con mi ahijado y dices que no sabes nada!?

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida

-pero si estuve con harry en hosmade severus

-callese, no quiero escucharla más, me iré a dormir

y sin dejarla decir algo se fue para su cuarto enojado y profundamente triste.

Que paso mientras no estaba? Se preguntaba Hermione, ella también fue a su cuarto.

No podía dormir y a media noche escucho los sollozos de severus.

Ella susurro "lumus" y de su varita salió una pequeña luz, sabía que severus tenía la puerta con llave así que conjuro "alohomora" y la puerta se abrió.

Antes de entrar susurro "nox" y se acercó a Severus

-Sev, no tengo ni de que me hablas pero no hice nada lo juro, nunca seria capaz de lastimarte.

-dejame solo Hermione- dice frio

-Sev por favor, hablemos

-no hay nada de que hablar, ya vi todo.

En ese momento Hermione no pudo más y lloro

-pero que viste, por merlín!?

Y ella se fue a su cuarto


	18. Capitulor 18

Narra Hermione

Me desperté triste, ya había pasado 4 días en el que Severus y yo no hablabamos, no podía hablar con el porque no me dejaba.

Le conté a Harry lo que pasó y el se sorprendió mucho, el en todo momento estuvo a mi lado. Me dijo que iba ir al fondo de esto, todo era muy raro.

El sonido de la campana me saco de mi pensamientos.

-miss granger?- dice Sebastien Comeau de Hufflepuff

-digame señor Comeau

-de casualidad tiene arbórea africana?

-ire a revisar en los estantes, para que la necesita?

-es que quería ensayar la posión multijugos, ya que pronto la veremos

-oh, por supuesto Sebastien, ire a mirar.

El castaño de ojos negros me regaló una sonrisa.

Fui por una escalera y me puse a buscar. Cuando encontré el frasco que decia "serpiente arbórea africana" estaba vacío. Me pareció raro ya que no utilice mucho el ingrediente, se me ocurrió una loca idea por la cabeza y busque el frasco de "cedonia en polvo" y también estaba vacío.

Solo significaba algo. Alguien había hecho una posión multijugos sin mi permiso.

-lo siento Sebastien pero al parecer se me ha acabado, pero tranquilo que mañana iré a comprar más

-muchas gracias miss Granger, hasta luego

-hasta luego.

Y se fue de mi despacho, esto me dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Quien pudo haber sido?

Fui a contárselo a Harry, el era el único ahora mismo al que le podría contar algo.

Me lo encontré en el gran comedor, en la entrada

-Harry!

-que pasa mione, por que tan alterada?

-alguien cogió los ingredientes para una posion multijugos

-vaya, que extraño. Yo también descubrí algo

-que Harry?

-hoy fui al baño de prefectos y me encontré con mi capa de invisibilidad

-tu la has traído?

-claro que no.

-esto es muy extraño harry... Y si?

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido entendiendo

-alguien se metió en el castillo Hermione, y ya se quien fue


	19. Capitulo 19

_Narra Severus_

Estaba en mi despacho,la oficina estaba callada y yo tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Ojala nunca hubiese visto eso, mis días de amargura volvieron a mi.

Quisiera aplicarme un obliviate para sacármela de la cabeza, me gustaria hablar con ella pero simplemente mi orgullo me lo impide.

 _Narra Hermione_

Harry fue al baño de prefectos a investigar más, mientras que yo iría a buscar Draco, necesitaba respuestas y sev no me las quería dar. Y estaba segura que el hurón si me las daria.

-hola Draco, quisiera hablar contigo

-claro, que pasa Hermione?

-mira Draco, no se que paso el sábado, literalmente, me puedes explicar que paso?

-no te acuerdas de nada?

Niego con la cabeza

-ese día nos encontramos por el pasillo y te dije que necesitaba un consejo y ademas estabas muy rara, casi no hablabas y cuando lo hacías sonaba algo extraño

-y que hizo que Sev se enojara tanto conmigo?

-es que te dije que me gustabas y me besaste y casi terminamos cosas cosas raras - se sonroja

-y cuando sev nos descubrió que paso?

-saliste corriendo sin decir nada.  
Me quede analizando algo, todas las piezas encajaban perfectamente

-mira draco, sabes que ronald entro el castillo hace unos meses y dijo que se vengaría verdad?

El asintió

-el le pidió la capa de invisibilidad a harry y robo los ingredientes para hacer una posion multijugos, y cuando vio que ya estaba cambiando de forma huyó del castillo.

La cara de Malfoy era de horror su cara era de "un hombre me beso"

-el hizo eso para que terminaran verdad?

-si Draco

-por Merlín!

Saludos me tengo que ir, tengo que decirle a sev y reunirme con Harry

-esta bien Hermione

Estaba apunto de irme cuando recordé algo

-ah, por cierto draco  
el me miro

-no te quiero lastimar pero tu amor no me corresponde, sabes que amo a Sev más que a nada. Espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame

-muchas gracias Hermione, eres una gran mujer

Me voy de ahí a buscar a harry en la entrada del comedor.

-hola Harry, encontraste algo?

-si Hermione, encontré esto en el baño.

Y muestra un pequeño frasco con algo de líquido adentro. Harry me pasa el frasco y lo huelo

-es posión multijugos Harry

me puse feliz, ya tenía las pruebas suficientes para esto.

-Harry,vamos a la oficina de Severus, necesita saber esto

-claro Herms .

Nos fuimos directo a su oficina, en el camino nos encontramos a draco y dijo que iría con nosotros a desmentir a Severus.

La gárgola pidió la contraseña y se la dije, golpee la puerta y severus la abrió

-Sev, encontramos algo

-pasen  
nos hizo pasar y el se puso detrás del escritorio

-que pruebas a encontrado miss Granger?

-mira esto  
le pase el frasco y le hice una señal para que lo oliera

-esto es posion multijugos miss Granger, con esencia a usted

-y también encontré mi capa de invisibilidad en el baño de prefectos-dice Harry

-solo podré comprobar si dicen la verdad utilizando veritaserum

-no hay ningún problema-decimos los tres.

-esta bien, ire por ella.  
Por fin se aclararía todo


	20. Capitulo 20

_Narra Severus_

Después de interrogar a cada uno con veritaserum, me di cuenta de toda la verdad. A quien ví besando a draco no era Hermione, era la sabandija de Weasley.

-Malfoy, Potter. Nos pueden esperar a fuera.

de inmediato el hurón y el azabache se fueron y nos dejaron solos a Hermione y a mi.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, yo estaba sumido en una vergüenza terrible.

-Sev, yo...

-Hermione, disculpa-logre decir  
ella se acercó abrazarme y yo le di paso.

-Sev, no tengo nada que disculpar. Yo también hubiese respondido mal en una situación como esta.

Yo solo estaba callado, sentía culpa. La había hecho llorar por cosas que no había hecho

-Sev, sabes que nunca haría algo así.  
Yo la mire a los ojos, estaba seguro lo que iba decir

-te amo pequeña, se que casi nunca te lo digo pero es la verdad. Tenía miedo de perderte

-y yo también Sev, pensaba que nunca me dejarías hablar.

-el estúpido de Weasley... Lo mataré, no me importa que me ingresen a azkaban- dije enojado

-Sev cálmate, Harry y yo ya pensamos algo

-que pequeña?

-mira, Ron dejo la capa y volverá para llevársela, todavía tiene todo para hacer una posion multijugos ya que se llevó todo para hacerla, entonces si vuelves a verme rara o pasan cosas raras "conmigo" dale veritaserum en jugo de calabaza o algo así.

-y cuando lo descubramos lo pueden llevar a azkaban

-exacto Sev

-piensas en todo pequeña  
ella me sonrió, no pude resistirme más y la bese, todo se fue tornando más intenso y le dije

-si fuera por mi te haría el amor aquí y ahora

-Sev, calma. Recuerda que Draco y Harry nos están esperando afuera

-lo se

fuimos abajo y le contamos el plan a draco para que todos supieran el plan.  
Nos pusimos de acuerdo, y así comenzaría la caza de Weasley


	21. Capitulo 21

Había pasado un mes después del inconveniente con Ronald, todos estaban esperando a que llegará para poder atraparlo.

-todo bien Sev?  
Pregunto Hermione, ya que sev no comía. Solo miraba su plato y aveces negaba con la cabeza.

-si pequeña, solo estoy algo preocupado con lo de Weasley.

El mayor ya había confundido a Hermione 3 veces con Ronald, y le había puesto veritaserum en su jugo de calabaza, de igual forma la posión todavía no se acababa, severus tenía muchísima más preparada.

El se sentía apenado con la castaña, con todas las preguntas que le hacia para al final darse cuenta que de verdad era Hermione. Aún así el seguía firmé con que si la veía rara utilizar esa posión.

-lo se Sev, pero tranquilo, pronto estará en azkaban.

El pelinegro sonrió con algo de malísima al imaginarse al pelirrojo en esa cárcel.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo con malas intenciones tenía lista la posión multijugos, ya casi regresaba al colegio para conseguir la capa de su amigo.

Tenía planeado hacer más travesuras, mañana el volvería de nuevo.  
Ellos tenían a hogwarts desprotegido, querían provocar que al pelirrojo se le hicera más fácil la entrada y le provocara venir, y ellos tuvieron razón a ron le encantaba la idea que el colegio no tuviera ningún hechizo  
ensima.

El domingo en la tarde hermione salió a dar un paseo en hosmade sola y a ron se le hizo más fácil andar por el castillo, ya que cuando la castaña salió el la vio.

Se tomó la posión y se colocó la ropa de Hermione y entro al colegio, iba ir a las mazmorras cuando se encontró con Severus en el camino.

-pequeña, se te a olvidado algo?  
Ron no sabía que responder y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no se tomó la posión para que su voz sonara afeminada.

Entonces el solo sonrió y asintió.  
A Snape se le paso una idea por la cabeza y le dijo.

-has desayunado está mañana?  
El nego.

Severus sabía que no era hermione, ya que ellos dos desayunaron juntos está mañana.

-vamos al gran comedor, pero antes iré hacer algo vale? Ya regreso

y Severus desapareció para vertir el veritaserum en el jugo de calabaza. Una vez termino regreso con "Hermione"

-toma mi brazo  
el le hizo caso y aparecieron en el gran comedor.

-por que tan callada pequeña?

Ron intento decir algo lo más parecido a la voz de Hermione.

-es que me duele la garganta.  
"que patética excusa Weasley, se nota que no la conoce" pensó sev para el mismo.

-toma esto pequeña- severus le paso el vaso con jugo de calabaza.

Ron tomo el jugo y de inmediato severus lo rodeo a la pared con un brazo y la otra sostenía su varita.

-eres Hermione Granger?

El nego con la cabeza enojado

-es usted Ronald Weasley?

Y asintió.

A lo que el mayor conjuro un " _petrificus totalus_ " y lo amarro a una silla, también conjuro su patronus para avisarle a Potter y a su pequeña que lo encontró.

Por fin ronald Weasley pagaría todo lo que les había hecho.


	22. Capitulo 22

Ron fue enviado a azkaban a causa de no cumplir la orden de alejamiento.  
Los aurores se fueron de hogwarts ya que todo estaba más seguro ahora con el pelirrojo en azkaban.

Era navidad, todos se habían ido de vacaciones exepto Hermione, ya que no tenía con quién pasarla porque sus padres habían muerto, mientras que severus planeaba llevarla con el a su casa en la hilandera ya que ahora era una casa más grande y más bonita ya  
que Severus la remodeló.

-y dime Sev, que haremos ahora que todos se han ido?

-irnos de aquí por supuesto.

-y a donde iremos Sev?

-a mi casa pequeña, han terminado sus remodelaciones y quiero mostrartela.

-oh Sev, que lindo de tu parte.

-vamos a alistar tu maleta, está bien?

-esta bien  
y ahí fueron ellos, haciendo movimientos con su varitas haciendo que una maleta apareciera y se llenara de cosas.

El mayor hizo un intento de coquetearle ya que hace mucho Hermione " _no le daba amor_ " y necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de la castaña junto al suyo.

Su plan fracaso ya que Hermione se hacía la difícil.

Después de empacar sus maletas y tener todo listo se dirigieron a la casa de snape, donde antes vivía con su madre y tobías, o a ese engendro que se hacía llamar su padre.

Entraron, la cara de Hermione era de una gran impresión, la casa era inmensa de color verde brillante, llena de libros y retratos de Snape y su madre. Una chimenea y una hermosa y cómoda sala de estar.

-wow- dijo la castaña  
y Snape soltó una pequeña risita por la reacción de su amada.

-tienes hambre pequeña?

-sev, comimos antes de venir aquí

-ah, es cierto.

Hermione se río del mayor y este la amenazó con que si volvía hacerlo se la comería a besos.

Después de que acomodaran sus maletas y todo en su sitio se fueron a dormir a la habitación de snape.  
...

Hermione se levantó después de haber tenido una pesadilla y no podía volver a quedarse dormida.

Severus noto que su amada se movía de un lado a otro, abrió sus ojos y vio que la castaña estaba despierta.

-que pasa pequeña?

-no puedo dormir bien sev

-a que se debe pequeña?

-tuve una pesadilla

-oh, ven para acá.  
La castaña se acercó a los fuertes brazos de severus que la abrazaban con ternura.

Hermione se le paso una idea por la cabeza, le hacía falta severus, lo deseaba pero con los problemas del pelirrojo no se podrían relajar, ya todo había terminado y severus merecía su amor.

Hermione lo beso, a severus le sorprendio pero le siguió el juego, ese beso comenzó a ponerse más tenso al punto de que hermione había terminado ensima de el besándolo apasionadamente.

Snape la aparto un momento y la miro, ambos estaban agitados.  
-esta segura de que quieres esto?

-claro Sev, por que lo dices?

-hace unos días estabas distante y no querias, y pienso que solo haces esto por mi.

-mira Sev, con los problemas que tuvimos no teníamos tiempo pero te deseo sev, y mucho.

Con esa respuesta le bastó al pelinegro para quitarle la pijama a hermione. El acariciaba su torso, y la castaña le respondía con un leve gemido.  
Severus solo tenía un pantalón de pijama, hermione se lo quito y se le ocurrió una idea de como podría hacer disfrutar al mayor.

Noto que su amiguito estaba totalmente duró y sin pensarlo dos veces ella lo llevó hasta su boca lo que hizo soltar un gemido a Severus.  
Jugaba con el en su boca y para snape lo estaba siendo demasiado bien, hasta que el le dijo que parara ya que no aguantaba las ganas de estar dentro de ella.

Ella obedeció algo extrañada, pero termino de ensima de el haciendo que este entrará en su piel.

Severus soltó un grito al sentir como la castaña se movía, lo estaba haciendo sentir tan bien e hizo que perdiera la cabeza.

La hizo sentar en su regazo todavía estando dentro de ella, el empujaba más fuerte y hacia que los dos jadearan, severus tenía una mano en el cabello de la castaña tirando de este con fuerza y hermione tenía sus uñas clavadas en la espalda del mayor.

Después de tantos jadeos, gritos ahogados y gemidos los dos llegaron a su límite y los dos terminaron agotados en la cama haciendo que se quedarán profundamente dormidos.


	23. Capitulo 23

Narra Severus

Me desperté entre los besos de Hermione, mi cuerpo estaba cansado por lo de anoche.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré unos ojos cafés que estaban brillosos por ver los míos.

-por fin despiertas Sev, ya te traigo el desayuno.

Y ella sale de la habitación, estaba desnuda, no pude evitar pensar que tenía un hermoso cuerpo.

Después de un rato regreso y desayunamos, nos duchamos y cuando estabamos listos le dije.

-pequeña, ahora tengo que salir por unos asuntos del colegio, pero antes quiero presentarte alguien.

-y quien es amor?

-ya lo verás.

Después de un rato ella estaba lista y cuando estábamos en la casa grite.

-mamá

y de un cuadro mágico aprecio mi madre.

-que pasa hijo, por que tanto alboroto?

Miro a Hermione y le sonrió.

-mamá, te quiero presentar a Hermione. Mi novia

Hermione hizo una reverencia y le sonrió.

-mucho gusto querida, soy Eileen Prince.

-hermione Granger, un gusto conocerla sra prince.

-dime eileen, y como te trata mi hijo? Igual de frío como es con todos verdad?

Hermione y mi mamá soltaron una risita mientras que yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

-a decir verdad, su hijo me trata muy bien. Es un caballero.

-me alegra mucho eso.

Interrumpo en la conversación.

-las dejo solas, tengo que irme.

-a que horas regresas Sev?

-en la noche, cuídate mucho pequeña.

Le di un beso, me despedí de mi madre y no fui al ministerio si no a Hogwarts.

Me dirigí al gran comedor y allí me encontré con un azabache con una cicatriz en la frente y unos lentes redondos.

-Harry-le dije

si, desde hace un tiempo éramos amigos.

-Severus, que tal estás?

-muy bien, que tal tu?

-muy bien, y Hermione? Si le has presentado a tu madre?

-claro, las dejé charlando y la he notado muy feliz.

-me alegra que la hagas feliz, y más con el asunto de que ron está en azkaban todo a mejorado.

-claro, todo está mejor desde que el estúpido de Weasley ya no está.

-y dime Severus, para que me has llamado?- dice con una sonrisa

yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y le digo seguro.

-necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-cuentame con que Severus.

-necesito que me ayudes a pedirle matrimonio a Hermione


	24. Capitulo 24

Narra Hermione

Me levanté enérgica, hoy era el cumpleaños de sev, el se fue desde muy temprano por unos asuntos del ministerio, eso me daba tiempo para organizar una pequeña reunión, por asi decirlo.

Decidí hacerle un pastel y pedir una pizza del mundo muggle ya que a severus le gusta más las pizzas de allá.

Llame a Harry para que me ayudará ya que el y Severus se han vuelto muy amigos, y la excusa de severus sobre eso fue que no quería llevarse mal con alguien que me protegía igual que lo hacía el. Pero me alegraba que se llevaran bien, sev no es mucho de amistades y me alegra que tuviera la compañía de alguien tan leal como Harry.

Le hable a Eileen sobre lo que le haría a se alegró mucho, con la charla que tuvimos ayer me di cuenta que era una mujer muy dulce, me contó sobre el por que sev era tan frío. Y fue por culpa de Lily y los merodeadores. Era de esperarse a decir verdad, y a ella le alegraba de que no estuviera tan solo ya que era la primera vez que severus le presento una novia a su madre.

Alguien toca la puerta y fui abrirla, era Harry.

Lo saludé y abracé

-como estas Harry?

-muy bien Herms, nos ponemos hacer el pastel?

-claro.

Y nos pusimos en nuestra labor, estábamos concentrados y callados cuando Harry preguntó algo.

-Hermione?

-si?

-Severus te hace feliz?

Me sorprendió la pregunta.

-claro que si Harry

-estas muy enamorada de el verdad?

-nunca me había enamorado de nadie Harry y de verdad siento que amo a Severus.

-me alegra saber eso Herms.

-si Harry, diría que el es el indicado

-me alegra que te cuide y te quiera Hermione.

-si Harry.

Seguimos con lo del pastel algo extrañada por las preguntas del azabache pero al final terminamos el pastel.

Era de cubierta verde brillante, por dentro de chocolate y en la parte superior tenia "feliz cumpleaños príncipe mestizo" y el escudo de Slytherin.

Organizamos la sala, la adornamos, fui por la pizza muggle en un local llamado "domino's pizza".

Luego de unas horas severus aprecio por la puerta y luego de un "sopresa" de parte de los dos a severus se le dibujo una sonrisa y sus ojos se colocaron brillosos


	25. Capitulo 25

_Narra Severus_

Me levanté algo cansado, ya casi se acababan nuestras vacaciones entonces eso así que estuviera más amargado de lo normal.

Habían pasado unos días desde mi cumpleaños y el regalo de Hermione fue... Creo que ya saben que clase de postre comi en la noche,hoy se supone que iba hacer un día de flojera, ya que los elfos se encargarían de todo porque por fin logré convencer a Hermione que a ellos no les gustaba hacer nada ya que se sentían completamente inútiles.

Sentí que Hermione se removía y senti su que su mano se dirigía a mi entrepierna y salió un gemido de parte de ella, creo que estaría soñando cosas bonitas y no quise dañarle su sueño y dedique a mirarla hasta que despertara, aunque primero yo me dormí antes de que ella despertara.

Luego de un rato nos alistamos y desayunamos y en la tarde Hermione dijo que tenía que ir al ministerio así que me quedé solo, no esperaba visitas pero alguien toco la puerta, fui abrir y me encontré con una cabeza pelirroja, al principio me dio irá ya que pensaba que era el idiota de Weasley pero era su hermana. La comadreja menor.

-señorita Weasley-dije seco

-profesor Snape, se encuentra Hermione?

-en este momento no pero si quiere puede pasar, no creo que tarde mucho en volver.

-ah, está bien.  
Ella paso y sentó en el sofá y vi que tenía dos bolsas en sus manos.

Yo me fui al laboratorio mientras llegaba Hermione ya que me incomodaba la presencia de weasley.  
Paso media hora y hermione apareció por la chimenea, yo fui a recibirla con un beso y le dije que tenía visitas y también se extraño pero nos dirigimos a la sala y ahí estaba la comadreja. Esbozo una sonrisa al ver a Hermione y la saludo.

-hola Ginny, estás hermosa

-igual Hermione.

-oye, no es que me moleste ni nada pero, por que viniste?

-solo vine a saludarte, hace mucho rato que no te veía.

-lo se, y como estas?

Y después de un rato siguieron charlando y riéndose y Ginny nos dio las dos bolsas que contenían dos postres, uno para mi y el otro para Hermione, y claro que me extrañe, desde cuándo me daba regalos?

Ignore eso y cuando la peliroja se fue Hermione y yo empezamos a comer el postre de cada uno, ya que a hermione no le gustaba el sabor del mío.

-y que hablaste con ella?

-pues, estuvo jugando en sus partidos de quiddich, y de un lado y otro.

-no hablaros de weasley?

-no quiso tocar el tema, ya sabes porque.

-claro.

Después de un rato charlamos de lo que hizo en el ministerio aunque no le entendí muy bien, ya que estaba pensando en como le pediría matrimonio a mi pequeña


	26. Capitulo 26

Luego de unos días ginny comenzó a ir todos los días a la casa de Severus. A hermione le gustaba ya que casi no se veian las dos, a Severus le parecía raro pero ahora disfrutaba de la pelirroja por alguna extraña razón.

Un día en el que Hermione fue a la madriguera y a Severus le colocaba nervioso estar con muchos Weasley en un casa, así que prefirió quedarse en la comodidad de su casa.

Se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá cuando escucho alguien en la chimenea, al momento se levantó y fue a revisar ya que pensaba que era Hermione pero se encontró con la pelirroja menor.

-hola ginny

-que tal sev?

Sev? Desde cuando era Sev? Aunque ignoro totalmente ese pensamiento

-bien Ginny, que haces aquí? Pensé que hermione estaba en la madriguera.

-oh, de hecho si esta, solo que no vine por ella.

-a que viniste?

A Severus sentía el perfume de la castaña, seguramente el olor estaba impregnado a su ropa.

-a traerte esto.

Le extendió una bolsa a severus y era un pastel de naranja.

-muchas gracias Ginny, quieres pasar?

-claro.

Luego de un rato los dos se reían y charlaban alegremente, a Severus le gustaba la compañía de la Weasley, se sentía feliz y quería estar cerca de ella, a severus le parecía raro esto pero lo ignoraba siempre que pensaba en esto.

Luego de un rato severus fue a despedir a la pelirroja.

-sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí, verdad?

-claro sev

la pelirroja abrazo al peli negro y este se sintió completo.

Ginny se acercó a darle un beso, pero termino haciendolo en su mejilla.

-nos vemos luego.

Y ella desapareció, fue ahí donde Severus se dio cuenta lo que hacia, que cojones le pasaba?

Fue a la cocina y sirvió un trozo de pastel que Ginny le dió, estaba muy confundido con ella y hermione.


	27. Capitulo 27

Luego de unos días Severus se sentía aún más confundido y Hermione lo notaba raro pero estaba ocupada con el ministerio, la pasaba todos los días allí mientras que Ginny iba hacerle compañía a severus y hoy no era la excepción.

Apareció por la chimenea y se dirigío a la sala y severus grito desde la ducha.

-voy en un minuto Ginny!  
A lo que a la pelirroja se le ocurrió una retorcida idea.

Se levantó y llamo a Severus para saber donde estaba, se dió cuenta que estaba en el baño.

-salgo en un minuto- volvió a gritar Severus.

Cuando entro en el baño abrió la cortina de la ducha y se encontró con un Severus mojado y desnudo, y el respondió colocándose rápidamente una toalla.

-que haces Ginny?  
-no lo sé- dijo con vos seductora.

Por alguna razón le volvió a oler al perfume de Hermione y le dejo de incomodar la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Ginny, que tal las cosas con Potter?  
A Ginny le extrañó la pregunta.

-Sev, hace muchos años dejamos nuestra relación.

-oh, no lo sabía.

Severus se colocó ropa con ayuda de su varita y los dos salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la sala.

-Sev?

-que pasa?

-sabias algo?

-el que?

-me gustas.

Se quedó sorprendido pero antes de que el pelinegro respondiese ella se le tiró ensima a darle un beso.  
El le siguió el beso y sentía que era Hermione, la abrazaba fuertemente.  
Severus abrió los ojos y se encontró con Ginny, se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba y se levantó inmediatamente.

-pero que cojones me pasa?- susurró para si mismo

-solo déjate llevar- le respondió Weasley.

-Ginny por favor vete, necesito estar solo

-pero...

-por favor, disculpa lo que acabo de pasar, luego hablaremos de eso.

Ella suspira y se va por la chimenea.  
Severus estaba confundido, ahora que le diría a Hermione? Estaba apunto de pedirle matrimonio y pasa esto.  
Severus cerro los ojos analizando todo y llegó a cierta teoría y solo le faltaba comprobar algo.

Olió el pastel que le había dado y también una camisa que ginny se había dejado en su casa.

-como no me di cuenta antes, me ha estado dando amortentia- dijo para el mismo


	28. Capitulo 28

_Narra Severus_

Me quedé sentado en el sofá con la mirada baja, no se cuanto dure ahí analizando todo pero hermione llegó y me vio ahí se acercó rápidamente y me miró.

-hola sev, pasa algo?

Ella vio a los ojos y me entraron unas inmensas ganas de llorar, la he traicionado, no me va perdonar esto pero tenía que decírselo.

La abracé y comencé a llorar, es muy raro verme llorar, no suelo mostrar mis sentimientos pero de solo imaginarme estar sin ella por una estúpida poción, duele.

-Hermione, perdón por todo

-que pasa sev? Desde hace rato estas extraño, casi no hablas, te la pasas pensando y ya ni quieres estar a solas conmigo, pasa algo conmigo?

-no, no eres tú, es que ocurrió un horrible accidente.

-cuentame, que pasó.  
Me miraba preocupa pero con amor, tenia tanto miedo de lo que fuese a pasar.

-Hermione. Ginny a venido mucho aquí y me ha estado regalando comida y justamente de la que no te gusta.

-si, he notado eso.

-y hoy llegó, me estaba duchando y ella entro en el baño y me vio desnudo. Cuando entro al baño sentí tu aroma y me coloque una toalla y me vestí, luego de eso fuimos a la sala y ginny me dijo que yo le gustaba y me beso y seguía oliendo a ti, pensaba que eras tú le seguí el besó. Luego me di cuenta de lo que hacía y ella se fue. Y mira.

La guíe a la cocina, le mostré el pastel que trajo y le dije que oliera.

-huele a ti Severus.  
-exacto, y mira esto.

Le pase la camisa que se dejó ginny y también la olió.

-huele a ti

-sabes lo que significa no?

-si a ti te huele a mi, y a mi me huele a ti... Esto es amortentia?

-exacto, no me había dado cuenta pero la Weasley me estaba dando amortentia.

Nos quedamos un momento callado pero de un momento a otro me dió muchísima rabia.

-malditos Weasley, siempre tengo problemas con ellos. Pero esto no se va quedar así, la pelirroja me va a  
escuchar

-Sev, se que lo que hizo Ginny está mal, y créeme que a los dos nos va escuchar. Pero lo haremos mañana vale? Estamos cansados

suspiré y la mire.

-estas enojada conmigo?

-no Sev, estoy enojada con Ginny. Esto me huele a que lo hizo por Ron

-seguramente fue eso.

-todo estará bien.

Ella me abrazo, con ese pequeño gesto hizo que mis miedos desaparecieran.


	29. Capitulo 29

Estas lista Hermione?

-claro Sev, ya es hora de irnos.

Los dos iban a la madriguera a arreglar asuntos con la menor de la casa.

Aparecieron un poco lejos de la madriguera pero decidieron caminar.

-estas nerviosa?

-no, estoy algo enojada eso es todo.

El mayor paro en seco, la castaña se dio cuenta y también paro de caminar.

-todo va estar bien pequeña, si?

-lo se Sev, solo que no puedo creer que halla hecho todo esto.

-tranquila princesa, esto debe ser por el idiota de Weasley.

-lo se.

El mayor no sabía que más decir, así que decidió besarla diciéndole que la amaba sin decir una palabra.

Después de eso siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la madriguera donde estaban todos los Weasley.

Ginny se encontraba afuera como si los hubiese estado esperando.

La pelirroja voltio y se encontró con un Severus y una hermione enojados

y armados.

-sev, hermione-dice ginny.

-como te atreves a llamarlo así- la castaña la vio con asco.

-ah,veo que ya se dieron cuenta de mi plan.

Harry salió de la madriguera por los gritos que había afuera.

-que está pasando aquí amor?- dijo Harry

-ustedes son pareja?- pregunta Severus

-claro que si- dice el azabache

-tienes algo que decir Ginevra?-dice severus.

Ginny hace mala cara y se llena de rabia.

-Harry, creo que no es buen idea que seas novio de ella.

-por que?

-ayer me beso y dijo que no tenía nada contigo.

Harry miro con rabia a Ginny.

-como pudiste Ginny? Estando comprometidos y que me pagues con esto

Ginny saco su varita y apunto a Severus.

-maldito soplon, avada kedavra.

-impedimenta!- dijo Hermione.

-muy bien señorita Weasley, está buscando que termine en azkaban como su hermano.-dice Severus

-enrealidad, mi hermano no está en azkaban

-que?-dicen todos.

Ron apareció en medio los que estaban allí, se escapó de azkaban.


	30. Capitulo 30

-Buenas días, Severus, Hermione. Un gusto verlos-dicen Ron con una sonrisa malvada.

-que hace aquí Weasley?

-vengarme con ayuda de mi hermanita.

Ginny les sonrió de la misma mala manera.

-ponte detrás de mi Hermione-dice dice severus apuntando con su varita a Ron.

-necesito encargarme de Ginny también Sev

Harry también estaba apuntando a los weasley al lado de Severus.

- _crucio_!-dijo Ron.

El hechizo le dio a Severus, hizo que se revolcarse en el suelo.

Hermione no permitió esto, su Sev estaba retorciéndose en el suelo con dolor.

- _desmaius_!

Ron quedó aturdido y calló al suelo y quedó inconsciente.

Severus se levantó del suelo, y los tres ahora apuntaban a Ginny.

Se escuchan varios pasos que se acercan y son los weasley.

-que está pasando aquí!?- grita Arthur.

Acontinuacion, todos miraron hacia Ron que estaba en el piso.

-ginny, me puedes explicar por que tú hermano está aquí y ellos te están apuntando?-dice molly

-créame señora Weasley que es una larga hija a hecho cosas muy malas con nosotros y estoy segura que se ganó un boleto para azkaban por ayudar a su hermano en todo esto.

Dice Severus sin dejar de mirar a ginny.

Los Weasley miraron aterrados a todos, que le había pasado a Ginny, acaso estaría bajo la maldición de _imperius_?

Fred y george estaban enojados con su hermana, sabía todo lo que pasó con Ron ya que Hermione y Harry le contaron a los gemelos lo sucedido en Hogwarts.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en Ginny que se les olvidó por completo a Ron, ahora había recobrado el conocimiento y se acercó sigilosamente a Severus.

- _avada kedavra_

grito Ron apuntando a snape, la maldición le calló.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de esto, los gemelos apuntaban a su hermana, y

Percy, Molly y Arthur apuntaban a Ronald mientras que Hermione iba al cuerpo de su novio junto a Harry.

-sev por favor despierta, Sev! No!

Gritaba Hermione asustada y triste, tenía el cadáver de sev en sus brazos.


	31. Capitulo 31

_Narra Severus._

Me desperté en el suelo, todo estaba blanco y yo también? Que había pasado?

Miraba a todos lados, está era la estación king cross pero limpia,  
totalmente blanca, me senté en una banca y me di cuenta que alguien se estaba acercando.

Era una mujer pelirroja... No puede ser! Es...

-Lily!-dije saludandola y acercándome a ella.

-Sev, como estas? Tiempo sin verte.-dijo con una sonrisa

-donde estamos? Cuando aparecí aquí?

-oh, no te acuerdas?  
Negué con la cabeza.

-Sev, Ronald te tiró un avada kedavra.  
Fruncí el ceño, pero recordé, Hermione!

-entonces, esto es el cielo o que?

-esto es lo que los mortales llaman como el limbo.

-Lily, te extrañado mucho. Harry es ahora un hombre muy bueno y bondadoso.

-se que lo cuidaste siempre y ayudaste a salvar todo el mundo mágico, eres un gran hombre Sev.

-lily, perdóname. Nunca llegue a disculparme por llamarte sangre sucia, no fui mi intención y...

-todo esto ya paso Sev, y cuéntame, que tal es Hermione?- dijo interrumpiendo.

-es una gran mujer, inteligente y la amo Lily, me hace muy feliz y quería pedirle matrimonio.

-hazlo Sev, puedes regresar y hacer todo lo que quieres.

-eso haré Lily, gracias.  
La abracé por última vez.

-nos vemos después Sev, mucha suerte con Hermione- dijo sonriendo.

 _Narra Hermione_

Seguía devastada en el suelo, los aurores se llevaron a ron, está vez iban a darle el beso del dementor y todos se dieron cuenta que ginny estaba hechizada con _imperius_.

-Sev, por favor regresa. No me dejes-dije abrazándolo y llorando.

-Hermione, lo siento-dice Harry y se va.  
Que haré sin Sev, estaba sola. La única persona que me hacia totalmente feliz y pasa esto.

Seguía llorando y abrazando a Severus en el suelo cuando siento unas manos que tocaban mi cabello, cuando mire a severus me miraba con una sonrisa.

-sev! No puede ser posible.

-claro que lo es pequeña, necesitan más que eso para llegar a matarme.  
Me abrazo fuerte mientras lloraba de la alegría, volvió! Sev volvió para quedarse a mi lado


	32. Capitulo 32

Narra Severus

Entramos en la madriguera, hermione no me dejaba de abrazar.

Cuando todos me miraron estaban sorprendido pero felices de verme.

-Severus... Como fue que..?-dijo arthur

-la verdad es que ni yo tengo idea- dije sonriendo.

En ese momento apareció mi ahijado por la chimenea.

-donde esta mi padri..!- dijo draco gritando hasta que me vio.

-espera, espera, espera, que no estabas muerto?

Todos sueltan una carcajada y Draco todavía tenía una expresión de no entender nada.

-volvi de la muerte Draco, no creerás que solo moriría con un avada kedavra.

-estoy empezando a dudar de ese hechizo, primero potty y luego tu.

Hermione me soltó y bese sus labios.

-Severus, podemos hablar?- Dice Harry.

Mire a hermione y le dije que ya regresaba, ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la madriguera y Harry me miro.

-mira Severus, ya que regresaste de la muerte y todos están reunidos, no crees que es el momento de...

Sonreí al instante

-claro que si Harry! Grácias.

Harry estaba igual de feliz y me sonrió.

-yo me encargo.

Entramos y Harry dijo en voz alta.

-atención familia, tenemos un aviso.

Los ojos esmeralda me miraban, por un momento sentí que esos ojos eran de Lily y me estaba mirando atenta por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Todos me miraban atentos y Hermione le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

-bien, como ustedes lo saben Hermione y yo hemos estado casi un año juntos. Y se que todos ustedes notaron mi felicidad desde el momento desde que decidimos empezar una relación.

Calle un momento y mire a hermione

-a decir verdad, no me sentía así desde hace años y Hermione me a hecho muy feliz en estos meses. Quería que ustedes vieran este momento y por fin lo verán.

Me arrodille enfrente de hermione, estaba apunto de llorar de la emoción.

-Hermione, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos en estos meses. Felices, tristes, malos momentos, pero siempre hemos superado todo y quiero dar el siguiente paso.

La mire a los ojos feliz por lo que iba a decir.

-pequeña, te gustaría compartir el resto de nuestras vidas juntos? Quieres casarte conmigo?

Le mostré en anillo que tenía un diamante verde que tenía grabado una pequeña serpiente

Hermione no pudo más y lloraba con una sonrisa.

Todos estaban felices y esperaban la respuesta de hermione.

-claro que quiero sev.

Me abrazo y todos estaban felices, los gemelos hicieron aparecer fuegos artificiales mientras que yo estaba maravillado, pronto Hermione pasaría hacer señora de Snape.


	33. Capitulo 33

habían pasado unas semanas, severus y hermione estaban muy estresados por la boda pero al fin tenían todo listo.

Se sentaron en el sofá rendidos.

-como estas amor?- dice Severus

-ya estoy feliz sev, ya falta poco para la boda y todo está listo.

El cuadro mágico de Eileen Prince estaba en la sala mirando como los dos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-hola queridos, ya tienen todo listo?

-si mamá, por fin. Pronto nos casaremos.

A Severus le brillaban los ojos de tanta felicidad, su madre también compartía la felicidad de estos dos, sabía que Hermione era la indicada para su hijo.

-me alegra tanto, se que cuidaras muy bien de Severus, Hermione.

La castaña miro con ilusión al pelinegro y lo tomo de la mano.

-tienes razón, amo a Sev y lo voy hacer muy feliz.

El mayor se sonrojo y las dos rieron.

Por fin el mayor deseo de ambos será realidad.

Hermione regreso de las compras, fue con Molly y Narcisa, compraron su vestido de bodas y les tomo casi toda la tarde.

Hermione estaba cansada después de tanto colocar y quitarse vestidos de boda.

Mañana era el día, estaban ansiosos y nerviosos, pero muy felices ante todo.

Después de comer los dos se fueron a descansar, mañana sería el gran día.

-que tal tu día pequeña?-pregunto Severus con una sonrisa tierna.

-muy bien Sev, merlín! Puedes creerlo? Mañana no casaremos por fin.

-lo se hermosa, nadie podrá separarnos, siempre estaremos juntos.

-siempre?

-siempre.

Decidieron unir sus bocas y jugar con sus lenguas, el beso se tornaba cada vez más lujurioso.

Snape coloco a Hermione en su regazo mientras que la besaba y apretaba su trasero.

-mmh sev- dice Hermione agitada.

-dime?

La miraba con deseó, quería hacerla suya ahora mismo.

-hoy no Sev, debemos descansar.

-suspiró- está bien pequeña, en la luna de miel me las pagarás.

Decía severus feliz, hizo reír a su pequeña, después de se abrazaron y se desearon las buenas noches.

Se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	34. Capitulo 34

_Narra Severus_.

Estaba en la habitación que compartía con Hermione, ella estaba en la madriguera con Narcissa y Molly. Mientras que yo estaba solo, arreglándome para el gran momento.  
Sentí que alguien llegó a la casa y abrió la puerta de mi habitación, era Draco y Lucius.

-felicidades padrino- dijo draco con una sonrisa.

-y donde esta hermione?-dice Lucius.

-en la madriguera, tu esposa y Molly le están ayudando.

-y tu ya estás listo padrino?

-claro, solo que estoy nervioso.

-es normal que pase eso Severus, el día de mi boda casi me desmayó de los nervios.

Draco y yo reímos, alguien más se acercaba.

-hola Severus. Draco, señor Malfoy.-dice harry mirandonos.

-que tal Potty?

-muy bien.

-Harry, y como esta Ginny?-pregunte

Harry agacho la mirada.

-no lo sé Severus, el día que le pediste matrimonio a Hermione ella me terminó, lo hice objeción porque yo tampoco estaba a gusto después de lo que pasó contigo.

-lo siento mucho Harry-dijo Draco.

-tranquilo, estoy bien.

Después de eso charlabamos y nos reíamos, pero dentro de mi estaba un severus snape asustado por todo.  
Me imaginaba a Hermione, con su hermoso vestido que después le quitaría, de solo pensarlo sentía que mi entrepierna cogía vida, tenía que controlarme por los tres hombres que me rodeaban ahora mismo.

Veía que Draco miraba mucho a Harry, y notaba lo mismo por el azabache por el hurón, siento que entre estos dos va pasar algo.

Luego de un rato nos aparecimos en la madriguera, ahí sería la boda. Todo estaba de blanco, había muchas sillas y en el altar estaba albus, el sería quien nos casaría.  
Sonó la típica canción de bodas y me fui al altar a esperar a Hermione mientras que toda la familia Weasley, Malfoy y todos los profesores de Hogwarts me miraban.

Cuando vi que harry traía a Hermione, todas las miradas posaban en ella.

Estaba bellísima. Quien lo diría? La sabelotodo de Gryffindor se casa conmigo, me enamoré totalmente de ella, nunca hubiese pensado eso pero no todo en la vida es como lo planeamos y menos de quien nos enamoramos.  
Hermione había llegado al altar, le sonreí a Harry y miraba a hermione con mucha alegría.

Albus nos miró con una sonrisa.

-estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de Severus Snape y Hermione Granger. Repitan después de mi-dice Albus, y eso último lo dijo mirandome.

-yo Severus Snape, te tomo a ti Hermione Granger, para amarte siempre.

El mundo entero se desapareció para nosotros que solo nos mirábamos.

-en las buenas y en las malas.

-en la riqueza y la pobreza.

-en la salud y en el dolor.

-amarte.

-atesorarte. Por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Le sonreí.

- _acepto_.

- _acepto_.

Nos unimos en un beso, la abrazaba sin creerme todavía que hermione Granger paso hacer Hermione Snape, y así será _siempre_.


	35. Capitulo 35

_Narra Hermione_.

Todos aplaudían y silbaban alegremente mientras que severus me miraba con una sonrisa y me abrazaba.

Después del baile Sev y yo nos sentamos y vimos que un harry ansioso se acercaba a nosotros.  
-hola chicos, felicitaciones.  
-muchas gracias harry-dice severus.  
-pasa algo Harry? Te noto algo nervioso.  
El miró hacia abajo y miro donde estaba Draco, Lucius y Narcissa.  
-sabes que son las personas más cercanas a mi y son mis mejores amigos. Se que ustedes me pueden ayudar y apoyar con esto. Me _enamoré de Draco_.  
Sev y yo nos vimos con una sonrisa y luego miramos a Harry.  
-enrealidad ya lo sabíamos- respondí  
-como? Soy tan notorio?  
Nos reímos de el.  
-no es eso Harry, pero sabemos cuando una persona está enamorada, lo hemos visto y vivido- dijo Severus.  
-no les molesta?  
-como crees Harry? Si eso te hace feliz te apoyo, solo no quiero que salgas lastimado.  
Harry me abrazo.  
-eres la mejor Hermione.  
Ví que Draco se acercaba a nosotros y deje de abrazar a Harry.  
Ví que el hurón se sonrojo al ver a Harry, lo mismo paso con el, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban al verlo.  
-hola Harry. Severus, Hermione.  
Le sonreimos a draco.  
-ire por algo de tomar-dijo Harry.  
Se le notaba que estaba nervioso por la presencia del rubio, tuvo una excusa muy tonta a decir verdad, estamos en territorio mágico y con tan solo decir _accio_ su bebida llegaba a sus manos.  
De igual forma se retiró y Draco empezó hablar.  
-bien. Espero que su boda este bien para ustedes. Me alegra que se hallan casado y que sean felices los dos. Mi madre y mi padre junto conmigo, decidimos pagarles un hotel en brazil, los llevaremos ahora, espero que lo disfruten.  
Miramos a Draco asombrado. Y miramos a Lucius y Narcissa, nos veían con una sonrisa.  
-Draco, muchas grácias. No debiste...  
-claro que si Hermione, bueno. Ahora que Harry se fue quería contarles que...  
-te gusta Harry-respondimos los dos al instante.  
-pero como...?  
-ve junto a Harry, estoy segura que serán felices. Iremos con tus padres draco. Buena suerte.  
Draco nos sonrió y sus ojos brillaban.  
-muchas gracias Hermione, eres la mejor.  
Después saludamos a los Malfoy, estábamos muy agradecidos por ese detalle.  
-y creen que Harry se fijara en draco- pregunto Lucius.  
-claro que si cariño, estoy segura que lo hará- respondió nacissa.  
-el les contó?  
-claro que no querida, pero solo míralo. Se nota que lo quiere.  
Me agradaba saber que lo apoyaban.

Luego de un rato hablando con ellos, Harry y Draco vinieron cogidos de la mano.  
-mamá, papá. Harry y yo somos pareja.  
Decía el rubio feliz, Harry estaba igual con un brillo en sus ojos.  
Se que esos dos van hacer muy felices igual que nosotros.  
-Lucius, deberíamos ir al hotel- dijo Sev.  
-oh claro, después de que se despidan.


	36. Capitulo 36

_Narra Severus_

Nos despedimos de todos, y hermione al despedirse de los Weasley lloro un poco, ellos fueron su familia desde que sus padres murieron.

-tierra llamando a murciélago de las mazmorras, me escuchas? Uno, dos, tres- dijo lucius sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-muy gracioso Malfoy.

-vamos, no solo fue una broma príncipe mestizo. Ahora vamos que mi esposa y la tuya nos están esperando.

Nos dirigimos donde estaban ellas y nos encontramos con un rubio más y un azabache.

Hermione cuando nos vio sonrió, pero esta sonrisa no era la misma de siempre. Era una sonrisa triste y se el motivo de esta, no quiero que este así y menos en este día tan especial.

-todo listo Lucius?-dijo narcissa.

-vamos allá.

Y en un momento estabamos en un callejón, que extraño.

-vamos por aquí, nos hice aparecer aquí ya que estamos en territorio muggle y no queremos problemas ahora-dijo Lucius bromeando.

Volteando a la esquina se encontraba un gran hotel, gigante. Hermione estaba sorprendida por ver ese gigante hotel.

-que están esperando? Entren- dijo Narcissa.

Entramos con los Malfoy y un Potter.

-muy bien, espero que lo disfruten al máximo, se quedarán una semana aquí, y Severus cuida mucho a mi querida Hermione-dice Narcissa.

-tranquila, todo estará bien. Muchas gracias por este detalle.

-no es nada querido, sabes que los aprecio mucho a los dos.  
Harry se puso frente de nosotros.

-espero que la pasen bien, y les deseo lo mejor para su matrimonio. Severus, me di cuenta que eres un gran amigo y que cuidas y cuidaras muy bien de Hermione. Y tú sabelotodo, se que quieres muchísimo a nuestro profesor de posiciones, se bueno con el. Y por favor usen protección.

Las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron rojas al igual que las mías por ese último comentario.

-no seas tonto Potter.

Harry y los Malfoy rieron.

-muy bien, hora de irse. Nos vemos en una semana.

Nos despedimos de todos y se fueron, de inmediato un joven alto y delgado se acercó a nosotros, sus facciones se me hacían familiares.

-Severus Snape y Hermione Granger, verdad?

Los dos asentimos.

-siganme.

El hombre tomo nuestro equipaje y nos guío a una hermosa habitación.

-un placer tenerlos aquí profesor Snape.

-eres mago?- preguntó Hermione.

-claro.

-entonces que haces trabajando aquí?

-prefiero estar con los muggles, me entiendes verdad?

-completamente, cual es tu nombre?  
- _paul scamander_.

Ambos estabamos sorprendidos.

-eres el tataranieto del señor newton scamander- le dije.

-exacto- sonrió.

Luego de una charla llegamos a nuestra habitación y el se fue.  
Hermione se sentó en la cama.

-como estas pequeña?

-muy bien sev, por que lo dices?

-te note algo triste en la madriguera.  
Ella me miró y suspiro.

-son tus padres verdad?

-tranquilo sev, todo estará bien.

-lo se amor pero no quiero que estés triste.

-tranquilo amor.

Ella me sonrió y la bese, empezó lento, saboreaba su boca, estaba tan maravillado como cuando la bese por primera vez.

-hoy me pagarás

-por que?

-por lo de la noche anterior.

-claro que si.

Me abrazo.

-pero antes quiero mostrarte algo.


	37. Capitulo 37

_Narra Severus._

Hizo un movimiento de varita y apareció un sobre.  
-que es?- pregunté.  
-ábrelo.  
Ella me entrego ese pequeño sobre blanco y lo rompí, enseñando lo que había en su interior. Una hoja un poco arrugada y amarilla, significaba que la hoja era vieja.  
Tome esa hoja, era una carta.

 _ **Profesor snape.**_

 _Me ha causado curiosidad, es usted un hombre frío, sarcástico y aveces mala clase, pero se que en el fondo es una buena persona que solo está refugiada en la máscara de la indiferencia._  
 _Aveces comienzo a tener nerviosismo cuando lo veo, estoy confundida pero cuando me insulta, recuerdo porque comencé a odiarlo._

 _-hermione granger_

Me di cuenta que no solo era una hoja, eran otras dos más.  
Mire a hermione y me sonrió tiernamente.  
Leí la segunda.

 _ **Profesor snape**_

 _Hoy nos volvimos a encontrarnos, y de nuevo sentí ese cosquilleo en mi estómago, fue raro verlo sonrojado por mi presencia, me pregunto si sentirá algo por mi pero... No, usted dice y actúa definitivamente no._  
 _Me acabaré rindiendo tarde o temprano._

 _-hermione granger_

Saque la última carta, está vez la hoja era menos amarilla.

 _ **Profesor snape.**_

 _Hace poco regrese a hogwarts y lo una vez prometí dejar de sentir está vez volvió a renacer de las cenizas, es un hombre increíble, amoroso y me enamoré completamente de usted, aveces es un hombre gruñón pero al final del día me doy cuenta porque volvió a surgir toda esta magia. Esa sonrisa que muy pocas veces logro ver me hace sentir bien, amo verlo así, relajado y feliz. Cuando todo el día es el hombre frío y sarcástico en cual me enamoré._  
 _Hoy me doy cuenta que con ese beso dejaste de ser profesor snape y pasaste hacer_ _mi querido profesor snape._ _Te amo_

 _-hermione granger._

Cuando termine de leer hermione ya estaba ensima de mi.  
-que fue eso pequeña?  
-quieres que te cuente la historia?  
Asentí con una sonrisa.  
-mira, como sabrás no soy mucho de contarle las cosas a las personas, hasta con mis mejores amigos ron y harry.  
Comencé a sentir cosas por ti en quinto grado, y esos dos todavía eran un par de inmaduros.  
-hasta el momento weasley nunca dejo de ser inmaduro-dije apretando los dientes y los puños.  
Hermione noto eso y puso su mano en la mía haciendo que me relajaba.  
-entonces no tenía con quien hablar y tenía un diario, donde escribía lo que sentía y cuando me rendí rompí las hojas de ese cuaderno y están son algunas pocas que salve. Mi amor por ti revivió cuando llegué a hogwarts y el día que te di ese beso escribí en una hoja lo que ocurrió y como me sentía. Poco después guarde esas hojas porque sabía que en algún momento las necesitaría, y aquí estamos amor.  
-eres tan tierna.  
La coloque en mi regazo para besarla hasta quitarle toda su ropa.  
-es hora que me pagues todo, hermosa- dije con voz ronca.  
Ví sus ojos y notaba que destellaban del deseó, en un momento yo también estaba desnudo.  
Mi entrepierna estaba totalmente dura y hermione lo noto, bajo rápido hasta ahí y lo metí en su boca haciendo circulos con su lengua. Me estaba matando, sentía tantas cosas hasta que le ordene que se pusiera ensima mío. Comencé acariciar sus curvas haciendo que gimiera. Jugaba con sus pechos es como si fueran hechos para mi y nadie más. Su cuerpo para mi era perfecto, me encantaba.  
-hazme tuya por favor- decía jadeando.  
Obedecí a sus órdenes, ella se acostó en la cama mostrandome que estaba lista y yo entre sin avisarle.  
Volvió a gemir haciéndome perder la cabeza haciendo que la azotara contra mi cadera.  
-es como si tú cuerpo estuviese hecho para mi- dije gruñendo.  
La embesti con fuerza haciendo que gimiera aún más fuerte.  
-no sabes cuantas noches he solado contigo estando casado y haciéndote el amor hasta que gritaras mi nombre y por fin se hace realidad este sueño hermione, eres mía y nadie podrá separarnos-gemi- nadie podrá.  
Después de un rato llegamos a lo más alto y nos quedamos dormidos.  
Una de las mejores noches de mi vida.


	38. Capitulo 38

Severus despertó primero que hermione y le organizo el desayuno.

Mientras que la castaña se despertaba veía la habitación ya que anoche... Digamos que la habitación no era de interés en ese momento.

Tenía una gran cama, después seguía una pequeña sala con un gran televisor. El baño que era pequeño y al lado tenía un jacuzzi.

La sala tenía una enorme ventana donde se podía observar la playa, era una vista hermosa y severus se perdió en ese paisaje.

La castaña se despertó y vio el torso desnudo del mayor, amaba verlo asi. Se levantó de la cama y lo abrazo por atrás lo que hizo que severus soltara un respingo ya que no pensó que ya se había despertado.

-lo siento sev.

-tranquila pequeña, como has dormido?

-muy bien.

-vamos a desayunar si?

La castaña asintió abrazando a severus, sonrió por el gesto de su pequeña. Le causaba mucha ternura.

Después de desayunar bajaron a la playa y se sentaron en una enorme roca donde las olas chocaban.

-que te pareció lo de anoche, señora snape?

La castaña le sonrió por eso último.

-muy bien sev.

-es hora de que hablemos pequeña. Donde quieres que vivíamos?

-que tal en tu casa? Es enorme.

-me parece muy bien pequeña.

Hermione miro al hombre a los ojos.

-sev?

-dime

-tu... Quieres tener hijos?

La pregunta le sorprendió, le causaba miedo ser un mal padre por el ejemplo que le dió el idiota de tobías, pero quería tener a su hermione miniatura.

-si pequeña.

-y que te gustaría?

-una niña que se parezca a ti.

-oye! Yo quiero que se parezca a ti.

La menor hizo un puchero he hizo divertir al mayor que la miraba con ternura.

-estaremos juntos?

-siempre.

Paso un mes, estaban viviendo juntos en la casa de severus, pronto volverían a su labor en hogwarts.

Todos estaban felices, hasta los weasley ya que todo estaba mejorando en su situación económica. Harry estaba muy feliz con draco.

Pero los que más estaban contentos eran los snape, su máximo deseo se había hecho realidad, se casaron. Y hoy hermione tenía que darle una gran noticia a su esposo.

-sev?

-que pasa pequeña?

-tenemos que hablar.

Hermione se sentó frente a el, estaba ansiosa.

-pasa algo malo?

-no sev, yo...

-vamos pequeña, dime.

-hace rato que me siento rara. Tengo náuseas y he vomitado sin que te dieras cuenta.

El mayor la miraba atento.

-y estaba sospechando de lo que tenía, y fui hacerme un examen de embarazo y hoy me dieron los resultados.

Hermione hizo aparecer la hoja y se la entrego a snape.

Severus estaba feliz, el examen dio positivo. Iban hacer padres!

Abrazo a su pequeña feliz, y hermione compartía su felicidad.

-lo único que nos faltaba para ser más felices pequeña. Seremos padres.

-claro que si sev, serás el mejor padre.

-eso crees?-dijo nervioso.

-claro que si amor.

-como quieres que se llame?

-pues, estaba pensando en ponerle si es mujer, eileen

-y si es hombre?

-hugo severus.

-me parece bien pequeña, ya quiero que estén en nuestros brazos.

Y así fue como "la insufrible sabelotodo" se enamoró sin querer del "murciélago de las mazmorras"

se casaron y fueron felices apesar de todos los problemas.

Siempre

Fin


End file.
